paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Crossing Borders
Story bassed of me User:ChaseandSkyeroxs Roleplay we did erlier with the two Synopsis when Zeus meets a pup on the beach one day he falls for her. Later he builds up the courage and asks her out but little does he know that she is half mer-pup Characters * Zeus * Tidalwave Story *Zeus Title card* Crossing Borders Crossingborderstitledcard.jpg Zeus walked along the beach trying to find some inspiration. He had been trying to figure out something for his next book but nothing. He was in a horrible writers block and couldn't find his way out. He looked down further and noticed a pup soaked in water laying on the ground. He ran over to her. “Are you okay!” He said reaching down and grabbing one of her paws. “Yeah im fine.” She said getting up and shaking spraying water everywhere. Zeus recoiled a bit. “Well thats good.” He said. “Yeah, Hehe so whats your name?” She asked him. “My names Zeus” He said. “Hehe, Power God name!” She laughed. “I'm not powerful though..” He said nervously. “I dont care if your powerful or not I love your name.” She said scanning him up and down “And you are handsome..and you seem very sweet..oh where are my manners, my names Tidalwave!” She said letting her paw out to shake. Zeus shook it blushing at her compliments. “Thanks..thats nice name..” He said nervously. “Thanks..hehe..” She blushed. “No problem, so you wanna go for a walk?” He asked her nervously. “Sure, maybe later we can go for a swim?” She said to him. “I'm not a fan of water...sorry....” Zeus said nervously as they walked. “Okay thats fine, I have a friend that has Aquaphobia, except when he has coffee but uh...don't give him it he gets hyper I herd..” Tidalwave said, Zeus thought that sounded familiar too a friend of his. “Rocky?” Zeus said. “Yup!” Tidalwave said. “I know him, he's on my team!” He said smiling. “Huh, on your team? what do you mean?” Tidalwave asked confused. “Well i'm on a team with him, the Paw patrol!” Zeus said. “Oh yeah im friends with all of them i'm really close too Zuma! Him and I love to swim!” Tidalwave said. “Awesome!” Zeus replies smiling. “Hehe..Uh yeah..” Tidalwave said continuing to walk. “Cool!” Zeus said “Hey look were at Mr. Porters!” “Yup!” She said thinking He should know...I have to tell him.. she thought. “Come on let's go inside and get some food!” Zeus said opening the door for her. “ Ok...but after I need to show you.” She said stopping. “Show me what?” Zeus said confused. “Something...after..” She said nervously. “Alright, lets go inside and eat!” He said stepping inside. “Okay!” She said smiling and sitting down. “Well, what are you getting?” He asked her. “ Hmm...a Burger?” she said. “Yum! Delicious!” He laughed. “What about you cutie?” She said to him. He blushed at the compliment. “Umm..Spagheti!” He said. “Very Romantic.” She laughed. “Hehe..” He said nervously. “Hehehehehehe..’ She laughed nervously. “Alright, well....I guess we just wait..” He said trying not to blush. “Okay..” She said. Zeus smiled trying to come up with something to say. “You're..so handsome...” Tidalwave said blushing. “You really think so!?” Zeus said blushing hard. “Very..Handsome..” She said blushing. “Hehe, thanks!” He laughed blushing harder. “You're welcome Zeusy..” She blushed. “Hey look its the food!” He said sighing happily at the distraction. “Hehe Yay!” Tidalwave laughed. “Yum!” Zeus said starting to eat. Tidalwave ate as well. “Yummy!” She said wiping some from her muzzle. “Yumm!” He said finishing his food. “Hehe yup..that was fast.” She laughed. The two talked for a while more before they had both finished and they were now down at the beach. “Alright now I can show you the surprise!” She said bringing him too the water. She started stepping into the water when Zeus tag goes off. “Oh no, I need to go you can show me tomorrow!” He said running off. Tidalwave sighed going into the water and swimming away. A Few months passed and Zeus never did find out that secret of Tidalwave. But the two slowly got closer. He visited her more often and she visited him more often. Zeus soon realized what he was feeling and today as he walked down to the beach he knew what he was going to do. “Tidalwave?” He called. He saw her laying on the sand and smiled. “Hey Zeusy!” She said he blushed at the nickname she had given him the night they had met. “Hey Tidalwave...I have a...serious question to ask you...” Zeus said nervously. “Yes? What is it?” Tidalwave said. “Well I know we have only been friends for a little bit but..I wanted to ask if you would be my girlfriend?” He said nervously. “Oh my Zeusy!” She said hugging him “Yes!” She said. “Im so happy!” He replied hugging her back and blushing. “I am too!” She said leaning back and kissing him. He was surprised but then blushes giggling a little bit. “Okay, now its time for that surprise!” She said letting go of him. “Oh right I completely forgot!” He replied remembering their first night at the beach. “Please don't freak, okay?” She said nervously. “I wont!” he said. “Okay hon, come with me.” She said. “Alright..” HE said nervously following her close to the water. She stepped into the water deeper and transformed into a mer-pup. “You're..a..” He said nervously. “Hehehe, a Mer-Pup? Yup!” She laughed nervously. Zeus fainted falling on the sand with a thud. “Uh..oh..” Tidalwave said as Zeus still lay on the sand unconscious. “Uh Hon, are you okay?!” She asked worried. He sat up rubbing his head where it hit the harder sand. “Yeah...Wow I just had the weirdest dream...wait..why are you in the water?” He asked worried. “Uh..cause of this..” She said lifting her tail slightly out of the water. “Oh....it wasn't a dream..you are a mere pup..” He said “But I thought mer pups did not exist!” He said. “I'm actually only half Mer-Pup..” She said. “Alright, well that was nice too know...I still love you though..” He smiled down at her. “Aww thanks, come here.” She said. Zeus noded and came closer to her avoiding getting water on his paws. “Its okay, just get your paws wet.” She said. her reluctantly stepped forward so his paws are wet. She leaned up and gave him a kiss surprising him. He smiled at her as she brought herself closer to the edge of the sand and her tail transformed into a pair of legs. “Alright lets go!” She said getting up and shaking. Zeus smiled leaning into her making them both blush as they walked away from the beach and into the sunset.Category:Koho2001s Stories Category:Episode Category:Episodes